The life and trials of Helaina Turner
by FictionFairy96
Summary: Helaina Turner,the abandoned sister of William turner.Escaped the gallows and is now thrown into the life of a pirate.Can she find her brother? Or back to the gallows. Jack.S/Oc Set at the beginning of 'At worlds end' Summary sucks but give it a chance x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Hey this is my first story on my new account and I really hope you all like it. Feel free to comment I find creative criticism helpful, and I'm always open to new ideas and ways the story could develop to please comment any of your idea's  
Please enjoy , thank you x.  
_ **  
Chapter one:

I stood in line, my hands and legs clasped in irons. In front of me was a small boy, he looked around twelve his face dirty and clothes caked in mud. Immediately I felt sorry for the boy, so young and still had to share this grisly fate with me. Then I looked behind, we weren't the only ones to die today, hundreds of us had been gathered. Meaning hundreds of us would die.

My gaze turned back to the boy he twirled a small golden coin in-between his fingers then resting it on his palm...  
"Suspended!" I jumped as the sound of the wooden doors opened allowing four life filled bodies to fall limp and lifeless; my eyes squeezed shut as I took a few steps forward moving with the line. We were next. I could hear women crying, girls like me in tears. Men staring on as they were already in the hangman's knot. The young boy sobbed slightly and again we fell silent awaiting the word which would bring us to a halt.

"Suspended!" This was it, my eyes opened wide as I was pushed up a flight of wooden stairs and a rope placed around my neck. I blinked furiously refusing to cry, I wouldn't cry for them. I wouldn't give them a show. Taking a last glance at the boy I found him looking back his fear clearly evident on his young face, he forced a smile which I returned. I spoke softly hoping with the last few minutes of my life to reassure him that when we die, we die as ourselves not a prisoner.  
"Death isn't the end, It's the door to freedom" I smiled again looking down.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed…" A voice broke in, His voice. "And bound her in her bones, the seas be our and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam" I looked up feeling a wave of courage course through my body.

"Yo ho all hands, hoist the colours high. Heave-ho thieves and beggars, Never shall we die" I continued, this made heads turn all down the line, each one opened their mouths and just like me they followed on some stamping there feet making the chains clink together. Moving their arms in unison.  
"Yo ho! All hands, hoist the colours high! Heave-ho thieves and beggars, Never shall we die!" the singing grew louder and louder, One of the naval officers ran toward Beckett's tent. Suddenly the ground moved underneath me, I closed my eyes as pressure and pain panged in my neck. But as suddenly as it came it was gone, my eyes flew open just in time to watch my own body hit the dirt. My rope had snapped. I looked up to see the body of the child dangle above me hurt and anguish filled my heart why him! Why not me, why couldn't I die at least the life of a child would have been spared. The cry of the naval officers took my attention away from the bodies and I knew this was my moment, probably the only moment I would get to decide whether I wanted to die. I didn't want to die obviously. The irons on my feet had broken with the fall the chains on my hands had broken but the irons which bound them together remained, I stood glancing around at the shocked faces of naval officers and other captives. After a brief glance I ran, I had no idea where I was running to but I knew I had to run. Within seconds I was out of the large courtyard and onto the streets of the Port Royal, Its funny when you look at your home town and not see home but to see a prison. I grimaced and headed for the one place I knew I could find an escape, And so it was my legs carried me to docks. Hearing the sounds of gunshots behind me I leapt onto the nearest ship and like all fugitives in my situation I stowed myself away covering my ears not wanting to hear when or if I got caught out.

And there I waited.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys, this chapter does a lot of explaining about who the character is and for those who wish to know the story does begin from the start of 'At worlds End' if you couldn't already tell :3. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it was a pain in the butt to write, I think the quality of the writing shows that D:  
Well….Enjoy! :D**

Chapter two:

It had been two days, Two days since the escape and two days since I stowed myself away in the cargo hold of this merchant ship. From hearing the crew babble on a daily basis I learnt we were heading to Singapore and would arrive in another three days, so that meant another three days of silent waiting.

I rummaged through my pockets this then making me look a down at my clothing, I was in the clothing I had taken from my adoptive father's chest. A deep red coat which reached my knees, much like the ones I had seen on pirates which were brought to Port Royal to be hung. I wore black trousers with long knee high black boots thrown on, my shirt was a simple white lace with one of my own red corsets placed on top. I wondered what I must look like to others, was a pretty? Did I look like a pirate myself? Or did I just look like a scared girl having just escaped death? I could feel the dirt on my face and I knew at that moment I didn't look pretty.

My mother would always call me the porcelain doll due to my pale complexion and smooth skin, the only colour was the small pinkish blush which occupied my cheeks. My deep brown hair which was now damp and stuck to the sides of my face was usually in long waves which cascaded down my back. I always loved the colour of my hair; many would say it matched my fiery personality. Yet many looked past this and said my personality reflected off my hazel eyes, mysterious and thoughtful. I didn't pay much attention to it, in my eyes I was my own person. I was Helaina Turner. A troubled person abandoned by my family.

So many thoughts raced around my head that night, I thought of the last time I saw my real parents. I thought of my brother, who promised to look after me then disappeared. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. The faces of my adoptive family came into view, they never really wanted me. They just found me on the doorstep. A little girl with no parents holding nothing but a locket and a small stuffed bear. I couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down my cheeks, my life had taken a turn for the worst and god only knew where I would end up next. I had no one.

My eyes soon became heavy still wet with tears and I could feel myself drifting into sleep.

_**(A/N: **_**My descriptions suck but Woo William's sister ! I'm going to try and make her not wimpy but not a courageous as Will or Elizabeth)**

I awoke the next day to the sound of voices above me, I could hear the feet of the crew shifting quietly. I had been found and I didn't need to open my eyes to see that, but I did. Looking up to a confused crew left me anxious, I wanted out of there. Each one of them stood blocking any escape.

"Our captain is wanting to speak to you milady" I sat upright and followed the crews gaze to a man standing by the small flight of steps which led to the deck. Within a second I was on my feet making my way over to him, my eyes fixated on the ground. I listened as each step I took thudded lightly on the wooden floor.

"May I be to bold to ask, as to what your captain wishing to see me about?" My whole body tensed, I knew the answer. I've just spent 3 days stowed away on his ship, come on Helaina you're not stupid.  
'Or maybe I am' I thought walking slowly behind the man  
"I assumed it be obvious, what with you hiding away in the back there" he grinned looking directly at me.  
"He won't kill me will he…" I paused looking at his face; I now noticed how young he was. He couldn't be more than 2 years older than me making him around 20. His face held a mischievous grin and he laughed lightly to himself.  
"No I can't say he will. You're just a young'un. How old are you then?" I felt myself begin to calm down; his idle chit chat almost reassured me. I found myself smiling at him.  
"I'm 18, only just. What do you think will happen to me…" I half grimaced at the approaching meeting with his captain.  
"Most likely we'll drop you off at our next port…" we walked on until he stopped abruptly in front of a set of large wooden doors "He be in there, Just announce your name as you enter. Good luck lass" he smiled and headed back towards the crews quarters.

I knocked on the door hoping my politeness would not go unnoticed 'Oh god' I sighed inwardly as I heard a booming voice yell for me to enter. Upon walking in I saw the room was brightly lit full of books and small trinkets, the captain sat with his head in a book. I walked six steps into the room and halted.  
"My name is Helaina Turner" I spoke with all confidence I had left "Captain" I added quickly watching as the captains book was lowered to the a large desk.  
"Helaina Turner" he drawled as if playing around with my name on his tongue "My crew informed me you was found behind some cargo in their quarters, Am I to assume you been there since we left Port royal not 3 days ago" He smile my way and stood up approaching me slowly.  
"Yes sir I have been aboard since port royal…" I breathed slowly.  
"Perhaps you'll be willing to explain why…" as if he could sense how tense I was he stopped "I've got all day, and you'll be having my word that you are not to be harmed. Now come lass, sit."

On shaky legs I approached him a sat, Yes this would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Oh God, just looked at my last two chapters , sorry for the spelling mistakes, I think that and my writing shows I haven't done this in a while. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer and improve the quality (Fingers crossed) :D Any way thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
… P.s This is pretty obvious but to those who don't know, I don't actually own anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' as much as I'd like to. The only thing that's mine is Helaina and the Warped plot :D Enjoy :3 x**

Chapter three:

The captain, 'Captain Hull' as he had told me, was a nice man. Just like he said he sat down and listened, his eyes fixated on my face as I spoke. He only spoke when he deemed it necessary or to ask me a question, then for the rest of my little speech he just nodded or smiled almost as if he was encouraging me to speak more. Though I was a little cautious at first I realised that I could confide in him, who could he really tell anyway?  
Well apart from the crew there isn't really anyone else here I thought smiling a little.

A smile slowly crept onto the captain's face until he was practically beaming, I felt a strange warmness filling my body and soon I was smiling back wider. He quickly jumped up placing both hands on the large wooden desk which I now noticed was covered in various maps, some looking more interesting than others.

"Well, where are you heading lass? I don't think you mentioned it" I pulled up a map then looked back at me.  
"I…I hadn't thought about it, yours was the first ship I saw. The boy outside said you would drop me off when you next make port" stammering slightly I shifted in my seat looking to the door which led back to the deck of the ship.

"Now lass I wouldn't just leave you in a strange place with nowhere to go, Once we've delivered our…Goods" His voice trailed off but somehow he caught it again "To Singapore my crew and I will take you any point of the compass, just say the place and we'll get you there"

"Thank you captain, but I wouldn't want to be a burden to your crew" she looked up to see the smile once again plastered into his face.

He walked toward the wooden doors swinging them open with ease, the light poured into the room making me sink lower into the chair to avoid it. Only now I noticed how dark the room had actually been, and only now I noticed how much time had passed.

Although it was still light the sky had already started to dull down into a hazy blue, little yellow specks which I assumed where stars had begun to litter the horizon fading slowly into view.

"Zane!" The captain yelled walking onto the deck turning back around to look at me. I took this as an instruction to follow him.  
"Zane for the love of the sea's, what are you doing?" I looked to where the captain had directed his question and to my surprise I saw the boy from earlier hanging from the rigging…Upside down? A goofy grin plastered on his face. I looked to my own feet and chuckled at the sight before me, the captain appeared to do the same shaking his head slightly.

"Captain, Here I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden I saw something…" he paused a his grin got wider "And well you know me I just had to get myself a closer look, so I climbed the rigging…foot got caught…here I am" I quickly finished

"Indeed it would appear, well when you finished with…this" he chuckled again "You are to show Miss Turner to your cabin where she will be staying for the remainder of our trip" I looked down a pang of guilt coursed through my body.

As if someone had flipped a switch Zane's grin turned to a blank state of confusion and as he fumbled with the rope on his feet furiously. I heard a loud thud then a few rushed steps.

"W-wh-where am I to sleep?" Zane spoke not in anger as I had expected but almost like a hurt boy who has just been told he cannot play with his wooden sword. The captain shook his head and turned to me

"Well, Miss Turner…" he smiled "If it be alright with you, You may have Zane's bed And Zane would stay on the floor as I'm afraid the crews quarters has not a spare hammock for him" he look at Zane then back to me.

I played with the trim of my shirt and looked up "Or course" I agreed "But I wouldn't want to be taking Anyone's bed, I could stay on the floor. It would be no bother Captain" and to my surprise Zane cut in with a friendly smile on his lips

"Do not worry Miss Turner" But without thinking I cut him off  
"Helaina…My name's Helaina" I looked up, _what an idiot_ I scolded myself and smiled politely._  
_I found a smile to match my own on his face; He ran a hand through his messy hair and chuckled.

"My apologies…Helaina. You may have my bed I will take the floor if it's no bother to you" He laughed a little and looked to the captain "I can assure you both I will act the honest gentleman. And no harm will come to you at my hand, or at the hands of any other" looking pleased with himself he stood beside me.

"Good, well I have some duties to attend to so Zane will show you around" he turned to leave then stopped "Oh and Zane I will hold you to that, I want no harm brought to her. Have a good night" he smiled warmly at me before disappearing behind the large wooden doors.

"So, he didn't kill you then?" Zane chuckled causing me to blush madly.  
"I-I was scared ok, I didn't know what to expect" I choked out trying to hide the blush by looking down "And I assumed it obvious he didn't kill me" I smiled staring at the ground.

"Oh aren't we a funny one, Anyway …" he drawled "What's happening then?" I shrugged looking up

"I'm to accompany you to Singapore, then your captain…" She found this time it was herself being cut off midsentence.  
"Father" He grinned "He's my father, I only call in him captain In the crew's presence"

"Oh…Your father has agreed to take me to Singapore" I repeated "Then to where ever I want I guess…" my voice trailed off as I smiled at him softly

"Well I should show you to your…our…cabin then" he grinned looking up at the darkened sky then taking her arm.

As we walked he asked me all sorts of questions which I responded with a mix of nods and shrugs, the occasional smile or small grin gracing my lips. It was the sort of idle conversation that could go on forever and although I loved the comfort it brought me I could help but long for the bed I had been promised. And no sooner than I had wished for it we were at the cabin, it wasn't large but it wasn't small in my eyes it was just the right size for the two of us to move comfortably without getting in each other's way.

We talked more about my life and I learnt about him and already I felt the bond between us growing our personalities just clicked. I felt as though I'd known him years if not my whole life; like a best friend or brother. Yet even talking with him didn't combat the urge to sleep I stood and sat on the edge of the bed looking down toward him

"Urm…Goodnight Zane" I spoke quietly crawling onto the large king sized bed. I watched him shuffle around on the floor then he looked up at me.

"Goodnight Helaina" his voice matching my own quiet tone.

As I sat staring at the wooden ceiling I thought about the boy on the floor, I had only known him a short while yet I felt as though we had bonded. And when he had told Captain Hull he had no intentions of hurting me or allowing another to hurt me, I trusted him his words sounding so sincere. Almost like an older brother.  
I winced as memories of my brother danced around my head; I couldn't even remember his name. I was only three years old when he left. I banished these thoughts immediately and went back to Zane… _I can't believe I'm going to do this, maybe I shouldn't…he won't hurt me I know that. Stop being a child! _I was fighting a losing battle with myself… _here goes nothing._

"Zane…" I paused until I heard a grunt from him, I assumed this was his answer "You can come up here if you like?"

No sooner than the words left my mouth his whole body shot upright…

"Helaina, You are a very pretty, no I mean Attractive! who am I kidding you're a very beautiful young woman but I-I'm afraid I do not feel…" I broke into fits of giggles. He raised an eyebrow confused etched on is face "I do not understand, how have I amused you?"

My giggles died down just enough to speak "I was merely asking if you would like to come up here as you looked uncomfortable, I wasn't in anyway suggesting anything…I trust you not to try anything" I laughed into one of the pillows as Zane stood and climbed into the bed making sure we were a decent distance apart.

"I promise I won't try anything, you're more like a…Younger sister than...well…that" He spoke softly

"Goodnight" I mumbled as my head hit the pillow, and already I felt my eye lids become heavy with the sleep that longed to pull me under.

"Night Lena" was the quiet grunt I got back but just as the words reached my ears my went under succumbing to blissful slumber .


End file.
